


high school, second year

by acidtowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns
Summary: Anonymous whispered:I'm sorry if this is overstepping, but I saw your tags for the writing meme and I was wondering if you ever got the time or if you ever wanted to you could write a small drabble on Iwaizumi getting injured and Oikawa flipping and overall being the opposite of the usual?





	high school, second year

When Iwaizumi hurts his wrist, he expects Oikawa to say something along the lines of “Iwa-chan must’ve have been  _really lonely_  last night!”

Only he doesn’t say that.

Instead, Oikawa stares at him as if he has grown two heads,  _as if_  he didn’t hear him in the first place.

So he opens his mouth to repeat himself, but then Oikawa says –

“We have a game this Saturday.”

And Iwaizumi says, “I know.”

“We have a game,” Oikawa repeats, this time slower, “against  _Shiratorizawa_.”

And  _that’s_  when it sinks in. It’s not any game, no. It’s a game against _Shiratorizawa_ , the school Oikawa’s been so  _desperate_  to play against since middle school.

“Look, I can still play –”

“You couldn’t have picked a better time to hurt yourself, could you?”

Iwaizumi frowns. “It wasn’t something I could help.”

“I know, I know.” Oikawa closes his eyes, massages the bridge of his nose, sighs. “Sorry. I didn’t mean – I just – give me a moment.” He turns away then. Iwaizumi watches, brow creased, as Oikawa takes in a deep breath and ever so gradually, lets it go. 

He shouldn’t have told him. Granted, Oikawa would’ve found out eventually but – he should’ve waited. It’s not like the pain’s  _that_  bad; he could still play. It’s just – his spikes wouldn’t be able to break through Shiratorizawa’s blockers. That’s all.

“Oikawa –”

“Don’t play.”

“What?”

Oikawa turns to him, eyes dark, expression paled by disguise. “Don’t play,” he repeats, and Iwaizumi tries tries  _tries_  to ignore how Oikawa’s voice shakes. “I don’t want to risk it getting worse.”

“It’s  _minor_  –”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa looks at him now,  _really_  looks at him. “I’d rather take a loss this time than give up any future chances to play against them.”

A pause.

“So when we play them this Saturday –” He pokes Iwaizumi in the chest. “– you better take good notes!“

Oikawa grins then, and Iwaizumi has never felt so relieved.

“Give me a good game to watch, and I will.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I always do.” Oikawa makes a nonsensical gesture as he starts to walk away. “Oh, by the way. Iwa-chan. How did you hurt your wrist?” He stops and glances back at him. “Were you really lonely last night?”

Iwaizumi almost throws his water bottle at him.

"Shittykawa –”

“I'm joking! I’m joking!”

And Iwaizumi tries to frown, he really tries, but he can’t; the corners of his lips are already twitching upward into a small smile.


End file.
